


Supertots

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babysitting, CJ and Alura have their hands full, F/F, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: CJ and Alura never thought that babysitting would mean this...





	Supertots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the next installment of the "Family Matter"-verse! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Ally! I could use a hand here!!!” CJ bellowed as she was hit with a flurry of kicks and punches

“I’m a little _busy_ over here!” Alura spat back “can’t it wait?”

“No! It cannot wait!” CJ yelled back, yelping midsentence “OW! No biting! That’s very naughty! OH! DO NOT DROOL IN MY HAIR!!! Where’s Lucy? LUCY!!”

“LUCY!!!” Alura echoed

“I’m still giving her a bath!” Lucy called back

“OK, I’m gonna shout!” Alura called out “you with me?”

“With you!”

“One…”

“…two…”

“…three!”

“ _ **HELP!!!!!!!**_ ”

******

**Two hours earlier…**

“Hey,” CJ burst into the DEO infirmary, Alura hot on her heels “what happened?”

“Your mothers were chasing down an alien fugitive,” J’onn spoke “a former guest of Fort Rozz. Anyway, it hit all three of them with some kind of….bio-cellular beam weapon”

“So, what happened to them?” Alura asked, looking frighteningly

“Oh, they’re fine,” J’onn explained “…more or less…but, you two might want to brace yourselves”

Gulping both teens followed him into the infirmary and, for a second, simply stared

“Is…this a joke?” CJ finally asked

“Have you ever known me to a practical jokester?” J’onn countered

“No, but…” CJ waved a hand vaguely towards the gurney in the middle of the room where three little girls sat, they all looked to be about four or five years old, two brunettes and one blonde. The two brunettes were dressed in tiny versions of DEO-issue tactical gear, while the blonde was dressed in a miniature of Supergirl’s costume. One of the brunettes had a streak of white in her hair

Slowly, CJ and Alura turned to look at J’onn

“These kids…,” CJ began “are…”

“…our Moms?” Alura finished

“Don’t look so disbelieving, my dear one. After all, you’re one third Martian” the voice was that of a child’s, but the words, the inflections, the slight hint of sarcastic amusement, all of that was pure Astra.

CJ and Alura looked back from the toddler and to J’onn

“Mentally, they seem to check out OK, more or less,” he explained “they know who they are, where they are, they remember you two quite clearly”

“Where’s the other shoe?” CJ grumbled

“Well,” J’onn rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably “it appears that, despite retaining their full mental capacities, they still each have a child’s basic wants and desires”

“What does _that_ mean?” Alura asked, just as a shout broke the air. Turning back, they watched as, who they now knew to be baby Kara, became caught in a tug-of-war with, who they presumed to be baby Alex, over Kara’s cape

“It’s MINE, Alex!! You can’t have it!!!””

“But I WANT it!!! OW!” Alex let go of the cape “she bit me!!” she pointed an accusing finger at Kara, even as tears began to well up in her eyes 

“Forget I asked,” Alura muttered “so…I mean, not to sound like a total bitch here…”

“And that would different from the way you normally sound, _how_ exactly?” CJ piped up.

Alura glowered at her

“ _As I was saying_ …not to sound like a total bitch, but why call us?” she asked

“The DEO isn’t equipped to deal with children,” J’onn explained “and I hear that you two are quite popular”

“Popular?” CJ echoed, her eyes widened “oh no!” she waved her hands “no, no, no. J’onn, I hate babysitting, OK? We both do”

“We once spent three hours in hell babysitting the MacGrew twins” Alura picked up

“Three hours with two little pooping and vomiting little monsters from hell!” CJ added

“Are you two seriously trying to tell me that you would _abandon_ three, helpless defenseless toddlers?” J’onn asked “three toddlers who are, I might add, your own mothers?”

Both CJ and Alura groaned

“Who needs telepathy when he can just _guilt_ us into doing it?” CJ grumbled…

******

In less than an hour, the three toddlers and their currently older children were soon piled into Lucy’s car and driven to Alex and Astra’s apartment, which was closer to the DEO than Kara and James

“No, look, this is an emergency,” Alura groaned “lady, if you put me on hold one more time; I swear that I will…ARGGH!!!”

“No luck calling your Dad?” Lucy asked

“Well,” Alura began “I got as far as the hotel hosting the news convention, but, as near as I can figure, why should they talk to me since I don’t make five figures a year, when I can just leave a message with their ‘friendly concierge service’?” she held up the phone “hello? Yes, still here, yes! James Olsen, O-L-S-E-N, he works for CatCo Worldwide Media, yes…no, no, no! Don’t put me on hold again!” she scowled as she sank down on to the couch “great time to go to a convention, Dad”

“It’s not like he did it on purpose,” Lucy laughed, grimacing “OK, Kara, how is it that you’re a total slob at any age?”

“I’m not a slob!” Kara protested

“Right,” Lucy laughed “says the girl with spaghetti sauce all over her face”

“OW!” Lucy and Alura both looked up at a yelp from CJ. Turning, they saw both Alex and Astra now sitting on her back “guys, when I said I’ll play with you, I didn’t mean that _I_ would end up being the toy!” she kicked and wriggled “come on! Let me up!” she demanded, but the pint-sized Alex and Astra just giggled at her predicament “I’ll let you ice cream if you do” CJ offered

“CJ, you don’t bribe children” Astra admonished

“But..,” Alex began “it's... _ice cream_ ”

“True” they both nodded and quickly scampered off CJ and towards the kitchen

“Only one each!” CJ called out as she climbed her feet “and don’t try to pretend that you lost it and need a replacement” she added

“Remember when we used to do that?” Alura chuckled

“You guys still do it now,” Kara objected “oh! Lucy! Stoppp! I’m clean enough!”

“Nope,” Lucy shook her head “you need a bath”

“Oh! I don’t wanna a bath!” Kara whined as Lucy quickly scooped up the pint-sized superhero and carried her off to the bathroom

“Spare towels are in the closet on the left!” CJ called out after her. She turned at an excited gasp, watching as Alex and Astra began to advance on her and Alura “no! No! No!” she yelled as she and her cousin were promptly tackled by two tiny DEO agents…

******

**The present…**

“HELP!!” CJ and Alura tried again. Alura groaned as baby Astra easily pinned her, grubby, sticky fingers tangling in her short hair

“Oh! This is just every kind of _wrong_!” Alura groaned as Astra giggled madly atop her

“What is going on here?!” twisting her head past Astra’s still-reaching fingers, Alura spotted a slightly-upside down image of James standing the doorway

“Dad!” she spat out Astra’s fingers (specifically a pinky and a thumb) and sat up “what are you doing back here?”

“I caught a earlier flight,” James answered as he stared at the toddler still sitting on Alura’s chest “uh…who is this?”

“Don’t you recognize me, James?” Astra asked. James blinked, his eyes widening as he took in the white streak of hair

“Astra?” he asked “then,” he looked towards where CJ was enduring a piggyback ride from Alex “I take it that that’s Alex?”

“Hi, Jimmy!” Alex waved

“Hi,” CJ groaned “would you put this horsey out of its misery, please?” she requested “the rider is still wearing combat boots and she kicks”

“OK, come here,” James gently scooped Alex up and off CJ and set her down on the couch, repeating the process with Astra “now, would somebody explain what’s going on?” he asked, just as there was a loud splash and a yell

“James! You’re back!” a wet and nude Kara suddenly ran into the room as fast as her little legs could carry her and right up to James. Throwing her arms around his legs, she grinned up at him “I missed you!”

“….Kara?” James croaked out…

******

“Please tell me that this will work?” CJ asked

“It should,” Winn nodded “we’ve basically reversed the alien gun, so instead of making them younger it should make them older”

“It ‘should’ he says” CJ grumbled

“Supergirl’s up first” J’onn announced as Lucy set Kara down on the gunnery, her miniaturized Supergirl costume now draped over Lucy’s arm

“OK…,” Winn slid the dark pair of goggles over his eyes as he fiddled with the gun-like device “in three…two…one!”

There was bright flash, more like a camera then a laser beam and suddenly an adult Kara was now sitting on the gurney

“OH!” she yelped and yanked the sheet around herself tighter “could I get some clothes, please?!” she hissed

“How do you feel?” Winn asked

“Naked!”

“Kara…” James sighed

“I feel…normal,” Kara shrugged “and still naked!”

“Get Supergirl some clothes and then its Alex and Astra’s turn” J’onn ordered…

******

In the end, Alex and Astra neither showed and signs of side-effects from having been turned into toddlers and then back into adults. In fact the only piece of evidence to prove that any of it had happened at all, was a tiny Supergirl costume now discreetly tucked into the back of Kara’s drawer…

******

“I don't know how you were guys were as actual children, but this you just…awful,” CJ exclaimed “I mean, talk about your terrible twos, ugh! I was literally this far, _this_ far, from actually spanking you both into next week”

“That’s…good to hear?” Alex blinked “I’m still surprised at how responsible you and Alura were” she commented

“Yes,” Astra agreed “I would have thought that we’d be returned to our normal ages and find that, while we were children, we’d been allowed to completely demolish the apartment”

“Well, it was close,” CJ sighed “especially Kara, I don’t know if you guys remember this, but she was a real brat”

“That’s my fault, I’m afraid,” Astra confessed “when she was a child on Krypton, I used to spoil her rotten”

“You spoil her rotten now,” Alex noted “how is this new?”

Astra just smirked and pulled her wife and daughter into a hug

**END**


End file.
